Pokemon: Dawn's Nightmare
by AWpkmnfics
Summary: While visiting Canalave City, Dawn has an affliction. Will Ash and Brock be able to save their friend? Why is Paul helping them save her?
1. Dawn's Nightmare Begins, Paul helps

I do not own the pokemon story or it's characters. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Dawn's Nightmare Begins, Paul helps out for a change.<p>

Ash, Dawn, and Brock are all sleeping at their campout in Canalave City's Pokemon Center. Brock and Ash are peacefully resting, but Dawn isn't, and now we know why.

_"Dar-krai, Dark" _The nightmare pokemon looms overhead preying on it's weak-minded victims.

"... Ash... Ash... Stay away from... Dar...Dar-krai... Help!" Dawn cries out jolting Ash and Brock up right, Darkai vanishes, but Dawn's condition remains. "ASH... Get away! Run, it'll get you!"

"Huh?" Ash is confused. "What are you talking about, Dawn?"

"Dar... Dar... Darkrai..." She whispers into the darkness.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"It's the nightmare pokemon, that lives in the abandoned motel at the edge of town." Nurse Joy is listening to the moanings of Dawn.

"How I love your wisdom, you have such insight into our problems. Will you go out with me?" Brock asks, leaving Ash and Nurse Joy dumfounded.

"Chansey, Chansey" Says her Chancey, seperating the two.

"Ash, run!" Dawn calls out. "Brock, Get away! Darkrai will get you too!"

"Arrgh." Ash growls "We can't just leave Dawn like this, we gotta do something!"

"Yes, Ash... But what?" Brock asks him.

Dawn sits up, but is still in her nightmare, and there is no stopping her as she goes to the Pokemon Center door.

"Dawn, Wait!" Ash cries out. Paul opens the door to the Pokemon Center as Dawn stumbles out and he breaks her fall.

"What the-?" Paul is not sure what is going on. "Hey, losers, get her off me!"

"Paul, get out! This is my town! All of you! Leave now!" Dawn suddenly turned evil. She storms out on them, Brock and Ash run after her.

"What's up with those losers." Paul mumbles to himself.

"She is possessed by Darkrai." Nurse Joy comments, overhearing him.

" No way, the legendary? Must be popular if you'd have something to say..."Paul thinks._ "Must be powerful too..."_ "Where is it?"

"Well, either in the motel, or inside of Dawn, Your safest bet would be Dawn... But-" Nurse Joy is cut off by Paul running out of the Pokemon Center. She sighs. "I hope they know what they're getting themselves into."

Brock and Ash are pounding on the motel door, when Paul comes up behind them.

"Hey, losers... Move!" Paul called out to them. "Magmar, Fire Blast!" The pokemon let out a powerful blast of fire.

"What makes you want to help us?" Ash asked. Paul didn't answer as he barged into the motel. Darkrai was suspending Dawn overhead as he absorbed her energy, from her nightmare.

"Well... You must be Darkrai?" Paul is intriged, feeling the power eminating off of the pokemon. "Magmar! Fire Blast!" The pokemon obeys, jetting out another powerful blast.

"AAHHHH!" Dawn screams in pain, Darkrai absorbed the energy he needed to make the move useless.

"Dawn!" Ash screamed for her. "Paul, you have to stop! Don't do this!"

"All right, geez! I'm not gonna do anything to kill someone." Paul replied coldly. _"If only there was another way to get that Darkrai." _"Its so powerful."

"Darkrai, listen to me! You have my friend, and she means a lot to me... and Brock. (Brock nods in the background.) We would like to get her back... (Darkrai snickers. Ash collapses to his knees. Whispers) ...Please..."

"Rawr!" A loud voice comes from outside... TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of "Dawn's Nightmare" This is my first posting, please give what reviews that you can! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Who's that Pokemon?, Brock takes Charge!

I don't own pokemon's stories or character's. Enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Well... You must be Darkrai?" Paul is intriged, feeling the power eminating off of the pokemon. "Magmar! Fire Blast!" The pokemon obeys, jetting out another powerful blast.

"AAHHHH!" Dawn screams in pain, Darkrai absorbed the energy he needed to make the move useless.

"Dawn!" Ash screamed for her. "Paul, you have to stop! Don't do this!"

"All right, geez! I'm not gonna do anything to kill someone." Paul replied coldly. _"If only there was another way to get that Darkrai." _"Its so powerful."

"Darkrai, listen to me! You have my friend, and she means a lot to me... and Brock. (Brock nods in the background.) We would like to get her back... (Darkrai snickers. Ash collapses to his knees. Whispers) ...Please..."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Who's That Pokemon?, Brock Takes Charge!<p>

"Rawr!" A loud voice comes from outside, Charizard sqeezes himself through the door, somehow.

"Aaha! Charizard!" Ash calls to his pokemon.

"Wha-?" Paul isn't sure what to think. "A boonie pokemon? It's Ash's pokemon." He mumbles under his breath.

"Help us, we have to save Dawn!" He tells his loyal companion. "Pikachu, go with Charizard!

"Pika!" The little mouse nods, jumping onto Charizard's back.

"Lup-lup!" Cries Piplup, Dawn's little blue penguin. Ash nods and turns to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, keep an eye on Piplup!" He calls up to Pikachu.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu agrees. Then suddenly Brock's pokemon come out of their pokeballs, edging Brock to go with them.

"What?" Brock looks at each of his pokemon, returning all of them. "Ash, here!" Brock tosses a pokeball to him. It is Croagunk. "I'm going with them, there's something out there!" Ash nods in agreement.

"Brock! Good luck!" Ash calls out as Charizard lifts off and flies off to the Pokemon Center, Charizard nods to Brock and he goes inside.

"Nurse Joy!" Brock calls to her and she appears.

_"Not him again" _She thinks. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Is their another way to awaken Dawn? We don't want her to be hurt." He asks.

"In fact, there is... You'll have to get to Full Moon Island." She points to the poster on the wall. "Dawn needs to have a feather from this pokemon in her presence... It's called a Lunar Wing. It's the only thing that will prevent Darkrai from using nightmare on Dawn."

"Got it, I have to get a Lunar Wing!" Brock takes off before she finishes.

"It won't awaken her..." Nurse Joy trails off.

Back at the motel

They can't do anything but keep an eye on Dawn. Darkrai starts to shift about, then Dawn is lowered to the floor. Ash runs up to Darkrai and catches Dawn.

"Huh?" Paul reacts, then clears off the motel table, where Ash puts Dawn down on to.

"Dawn?" Ash wondered if she was awake, but she fell silent. No shouting, it had seemed she was calm.

"Ash... Stay away... from Darkrai... He'll get you..." She mumbles.

Suddenly, Paul glows purple, and is lifted into the air, angrily, by Darkrai.

_"You think you can own me human?" _Darkrai's voice filled Paul's head. _"Think again!"_

At Fullmoon Island

Brock and pokemon have arrived at Fullmoon Island. It is covered in a thick forest, Pikachu spots the trail that will lead Brock to the clearing where Cresselia awaits him. They begin the walk down the trail. Meanwhile... TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>I hope you are liking my story, Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Darkrai's Nightmare Revealed!

Once again, I don't own pokemon stories or characters. Enjoy Chapter 3 of Dawn's nightmare!

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

They can't do anything but keep an eye on Dawn. Darkrai starts to shift about, then Dawn is lowered to the floor. Ash runs up to Darkrai and catches Dawn.

"Huh?" Paul reacts, then clears off the motel table, where Ash puts Dawn down on to.

"Dawn?" Ash wondered if she was awake, but she fell silent. No shouting, it had seemed she was calm.

"Ash... Stay away... from Darkrai... He'll get you..." She mumbles.

Suddenly, Paul glows purple, and is lifted into the air, angrily, by Darkrai.

"You think you can own me human?" Darkrai's voice filled Paul's head. "Think again!"

At Fullmoon Island

Brock and pokemon have arrived at Fullmoon Island. It is covered in a thick forest, Pikachu spots the trail that will lead Brock to the clearing where Cresselia awaits him. They begin the walk down the trail. Meanwhile...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Darkrai's nightmare revealed!, Paul has a nightmare.<p>

Back at the motel

Paul is slammed against the wall and spread out flat, and completly restricted from moving or speaking.

"Aaha! Paul!" Ash screams. "Aarrgh! Darkrai cut this out!"

_"You think you can make demands on me?" _A beam pulses from Darkrai, and causes Paul and Ash to be sleepy. They are fighting it with every fiber of their being. They both know better than sending out a pokemon, attacking Darkrai will hurt Dawn and even if they did try to attack the pokemon would just fall asleep and suffer just like Dawn and they couldn't do anything to retreat because they too would end up asleep. Ash closes his eyes to think, his inner thoughts told him that falling asleep was the right thing to do.

"Reggie, get out of here!" Paul calls to Ash, as he crumples to the ground.

"Paul!" Ash replies. For some reason Darkrai stops, Ash isn't sleeping. Ash tries to drag Paul out of the doorway. "I'm not leaving you by yourself. I know we aren't friends... but I can't leave you, that'd be wrong to let Darkrai get to you!"

Meanwhile...

Darkrai's nightmare

Paul wakes up, only he sees nothing, just darkness. He hears a voice... Dawn's voice.

"Huh? Paul, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know... This must be Darkrai's nightmare. Hmmm..." Paul replied.

"Who's Darkrai?" She asked.

"You ask too many questions." He replied in that same cold tone.

"Look here! We're trapped here until we figure out a way out of here. We may as well get aquainted!" She shouted at him. He cringes at the idea of friendship, then sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I only came along, because Darkrai is a legendary pokemon, I knew that with what it did to you... It'd have to be among some of the most powerful pokemon in the world. I wanted to catch it for myself." He explained.

"Hmm... I understand." She replied, making him cringe. "You want to win, at any cost, that's not too hard to understand. I feel that way about my contests."

"Your right... I'm so foolish allowing my greed to get the best of me." Paul continued. "I let my greed put my in this position. To be trapped in Darkrai's nightmare."

"You can't blame youself, Paul." She commented "You couldn't have known you were gonna end up here with me." He gives her his half smile... TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>I hope you are liking it. It's almost over. Are you getting curious about Paul and Dawn? What you will see no one knows, I hope you are surprised by the conclusion. Please Review, they are always welcome no matter how big or small! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Brock gets the Lunar Wing!

I don't own the Pokemon stories or characters. It's been a great run, but there is one chapter left after this, unless the reviews edge me to go on even further.

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

Darkrai's nightmare

"Huh? Paul, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know... This must be Darkrai's nightmare. Hmmm..." Paul replied.

"Who's Darkrai?" She asked.

"You ask too many questions." He replied in that same cold tone.

"Look here! We're trapped here until we figure out a way out of here. We may as well get aquainted!" She shouted at him. He cringes at the idea of friendship, then sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I only came along, because Darkrai is a legendary pokemon, I knew that with what it did to you... It'd have to be among some of the most powerful pokemon in the world. I wanted to catch it for myself." He explained.

"Hmm... I understand." She replied, making him cringe. "You want to win, at any cost, that's not too hard to understand. I feel that way about my contests."

"Your right... I'm so foolish allowing my greed to get the best of me." Paul continued. "I let my greed put my in this position. To be trapped in Darkrai's nightmare."

"You can't blame youself, Paul." She commented "You couldn't have known you were gonna end up here with me." He gives her his half smile...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Brock gets the Lunar Wing!, The Nightmare ends<p>

On Fullmoon Island

Brock is searching for Cresselia, without any luck at locating such an elusive pokemon. Then the Pokemon all hear something.

"Pika?" Pikachu's ears begin to twitch.

"Ellia!" A cry pierces the air.

"Lup, Piplup, Pi!" The little penguin cries out for Cresselia to help them.

"Cress-Ellia!" While no pokemon can be seen, a single feather floats through the air to Brock, who obtains it.

"Let's go!" Brock hops onto Charizard after helping Piplup onto him, they fly off to Canalave City.

Back in the Motel

Ash paces between Dawn and Paul, wondering what is taking Brock so long. He finally kneels beside Dawn, taking her hand.

"Dawn, I wish there was something I could do..." Ash whispered to her, he begins to tremble with tears. "I would do anything for a friend, whether pokemon or not..." He looks up at Darkrai. "That's exactly what I'll do!" He flips his hat backwards and charges at Darkrai. "Aahhh!" Ash screams as he's being thrown into the wall. He crumples onto the floor.

Brock walks in the Motel and sees them all laying around on the floor. Ash moans in pain, not seeing Brock behind him. Ash crawls to Dawn, not aware that the nightmare is over.

Darkrai's nightmare (Dawn)

"Paul? Where are you?" She calls out for him.

Darkrai's nightmare (Paul)

"What? Dawn? Dawn?" He searches for her... TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>What happened in that time to make Paul so eager to seek out Dawn? What is the deal with Ash nearly killing himself in an attempt to save Dawn? Is this story going to be one of Pearlshipping, or one of Ikarishipping? Stick around to find out!<p> 


	5. Dawn awakens to a Dilemma!

I don't own Pokemon stories of characters. Enjoy the conclusion of "Dawn's Nightmare"! Thanks for reading/reviewing!

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

Darkrai's nightmare (Dawn)

"Paul? Where are you?" She calls out for him.

Darkrai's nightmare (Paul)

"What? Dawn? Dawn?" He searches for her.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Dawn awakens, Ash... or Paul?<p>

Back in the Motel

Ash crawl to his knees, weakly lifting Dawn's body to his chest. He kissed her gently on the forehead, then her lips, she stirs

"I love you, Dawn..." He collapses on her.

"Paul?" She wakes up. "Ash!" She sits upright, holding his limp body.

"Dawn..." He wakes up, making her smile.

"I thought you were dead." She replies.

"No, I was in Darkrai's nightmare. You saved me." She appears shocked, as she rises and goes to the mirror on the wall. She dusts it off to look at herself.

"I-I'm sorry Ash..." Her voice trails away

"What is-?" Brock manages to say in his state. "Did I miss something?" They ignore Brock as Dawn stroll over to Paul, gets on her knees and kisses him. He awakens.

"Dawn..." Paul sits up and wraps his arms around her. Ash is completly lost in what just happened. He lost the words and the emotion for what had just happened. Brock enviously eyes Paul and Dawn.

"Why doesn't this ever happen to me?" He comments.

Paul rises and lends a hand to help Dawn to her feet and they leave together.

"I'm sorry, Ash." Brock lends him those words. "Look on the bright side... There are plenty of Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys to go around!"

"Yeah" He didn't even crack a smile. He just watches as Paul walks away with Dawn. _"He had better treat her good, because he's the lucky one."_

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed "Pokemon: Dawn's Nightmare" I hope you'll look into reading "Coordinating Rivalries!" Which also includes Dawn, at age 20. Please review any and all are welcome! Thanks to those who have read!


	6. A circle of Love, Protection Charm

I don't own Pokemon characters or stories! Enjoy this tasty and unexpected continuation of Dawn's Nightmare!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A circle of love, Protection charm<p>

Previously...

"Dawn..." Paul sits up and wraps his arms around her. Ash is completly lost in what just happened. He lost the words and the emotion for what had just happened. Brock enviously eyes Paul and Dawn.

"Why doesn't this ever happen to me?" He comments.

Paul rises and lends a hand to help Dawn to her feet and they leave together.

"I'm sorry, Ash." Brock lends him those words. "Look on the bright side... There are plenty of Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys to go around!"

"Yeah" He didn't even crack a smile. He just watches as Paul walks away with Dawn. _"He had better treat her good, because he's the lucky one."_

...

"Hey, I'm needing to stop by the pokemon center." Paul told Dawn, she follows him. "What do you want... My treat, beautiful." She blushes and bites her finger cutely.

"I'll have a sampler cheeseburger... I like it a lot." She tells him, he nods.

"Hello, Nurse Joy!" He gets a tray and puts his pokemon on it then returns it to Nurse Joy.

"Dawn? Your okay! The spell was broken, good for you!" Nurse Joy said, cheerfully.

"Huh? What spell?" They both chime in.

"It's known as a sleeping beauty spell. The legend is that love travels in a circle, affecting certain people. The belief is that Snow White fell asleep under a spell and she met someone there. They fell in love and someone else fell in love with her. She never got to see the other person she fell in love with again after she awoke." Nurse Joy explained as Dawn blushed, she played with her hair to keep from turning too bright red. "Dawn has a community of people who love her and she loved someone and it only takes a moment but if someone forms a circle of love, it can withstand anything."

"I fell asleep and saw Dawn in the nightmare world. I can't imagine being trapped for years, I suppose it does happen though." Paul pointed out. "I won't let it happen to you ever." Dawn smiles widely.

"Now let's have our first date, cafe style!" He joked, Dawn reacted a moment not knowing that he actually did joke a bit, she let go and laughed.

"I really think you got in my head today, more than anyone." Paul started, the more he talked, the more Dawn got lost in his voice. Paul was soo... dreamy.

***Flashback***

"I only came along, because Darkrai is a legendary pokemon, I knew that with what it did to you... It'd have to be among some of the most powerful pokemon in the world. I wanted to catch it for myself." He explained.

"Hmm... I understand." She replied, making him cringe. "You want to win, at any cost, that's not too hard to understand. I feel that way about my contests."

"Your right... I'm so foolish allowing my greed to get the best of me." Paul continued. "I let my greed put my in this position. To be trapped in Darkrai's nightmare."

"You can't blame youself, Paul." She commented "You couldn't have known you were gonna end up here with me." He gives her his half smile.

"You're right. I guess I'm not perfect, I make mistakes all the time." Paul replied.

"Oh, me too! I guess I have to confess that there's something about you. You have such an aura, and a voice to match... I couldn't help but evesdrop on you in the Pokemon Center. You are so mysterious and different than anyone I know... I was drawn to you." Dawn rambles, Paul just gets this look on his face, he understands, but doesn't at the same time. He is confused and is flinching, he doesn't like emotions, but he was feeling them all at the same time. "What's wrong, Paul?" He snaps out of it and just tries staring at something... But there's nothing but blackness, and Dawn. She was beautiful, her eyes sparkle, even without a light source. She radiated life off herself, it was like nothing he'd ever seen in a girl.

"There's no one like you... You're full of life, joy, tears, anger... I like you angry... you're just, your nose wrinkles and while I just snicker at you to make you madder... My heart skips a beat for you. Dawn, you're everything that is beautiful, Like a Cherrim in full bloom..." Now he rambles, you can see in Dawn's face that her heart is leaping from her chest. She stares at his beautiful eyes, outstreches and hand to cradle his head, and they stop.

"You're perfect for me." They say in sync, and lean in to kiss, but there's nothing when their lips touch.

Darkrai's nightmare (Dawn)

"Paul? Where are you?" She calls out for him.

Darkrai's nightmare (Paul)

"What? Dawn? Dawn?" He searches for her.

***Flashback ends***

"I can't imagine what I'd be doing if I hadn't wanted to get Darkrai so badly... Can you?..." She is still in outer space. "Dawn, sweetie?"

"Huh? Sorry, Paul..." She blushes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I had a thought, a few thoughts actually... Can you imagine how this might've turned out if you hadn't been here, or taken an interest in Darkrai?" She asked.

"No, I couldn't." He smirked comedicly.

"Okay. I have an itch to train, I can't wait to get our pokemon back!" Dawn said, looking around at people with pokemon.

"Ding, Ding, Ding! Paul and Dawn your pokemon are fully healed" An announcement came over the intercom.

"Speaking of Arceus, Their they are!" Dawn says, getting up and going to get them followed by Paul. They leave and head outside of town to train in a field. Paul grabs all of his pokeballs and launches them into the air.

"Go, team! Training time." He said to them as they appeared. "Dawn, what do you think?"

"Wow, they sure are tough!" She replied, he half-smiled at her comment. "So you have Electivire, Aggron, Gastrodon, Drapion, Magmar, and Froslass..." She blushes. "How impressive!"

"Magmar still needs to be stronger though... We won't win if he doesn't get stronger." Paul explained.

"Oh, I see." She replied.

"I want him to evolve into a Magmortar, I am expecting tough opponents in the Sinnoh League." He continued.

"Kry..." A whisper is unheard by them as clouds turn the sky a deep grey and the wind blows. Paul catches his stance, but Dawn can't seem to. Piplup begins to whine.

"Pip-...lup..." He whines, the wind whips up and begins to twirl in a tornado around Dawn, lifting her up before Paul realizes what is happening. He lunges for her leg and they are both sucked up into it. It tries to shake Paul, but he's made more determined because it's hurting Dawn.

"Ahhh! Uh! Ahh!" Dawn wails out. It stops violently and they are high up and they are now falling to the ground. Paul moves his hands up to pull Dawn on top of him.

"Dawn, I will protect you till the end." He says making sure that they stay in a position to allow her to land on him when they hit the ground. She cried and the tears floated up off her face into the sky. He cradles her head to his chest, making her cry harder in fear of hitting the ground and the thoughts of either of them dying. She felt as if something was peeling them apart... But what? She opened her eyes, and I guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter!

* * *

><p>You've just been trolled... Have fun waiting in anticipation, like a Croagunk! Remember that comments are always welcome! Aren't Paul and Dawn so cute together?<p> 


	7. Dawn's Saving Grace, Paul

I don't own Pokemon characters or stories! Enjoy chapter seven of Dawn's Nightmare!

Previously...

"Kry..." A whisper is unheard by them as clouds turn the sky a deep grey and the wind blows. Paul catches his stance, but Dawn can't seem to. Piplup begins to whine.

"Pip-...lup..." He whines, the wind whips up and begins to twirl in a tornado around Dawn, lifting her up before Paul realizes what is happening. He lunges for her leg and they are both sucked up into it. It tries to shake Paul, but he's made more determined because it's hurting Dawn.

"Ahhh! Uh! Ahh!" Dawn wails out. It stops violently and they are high up and they are now falling to the ground. Paul moves his hands up to pull Dawn on top of him.

"Dawn, I will protect you till the end." He says making sure that they stay in a position to allow her to land on him when they hit the ground. She cried and the tears floated up off her face into the sky. He cradles her head to his chest, making her cry harder in fear of hitting the ground and the thoughts of either of them dying. She felt as if something was peeling them apart... But what? She opened her eyes...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Dawn's Saving Grace... Paul.<p>

Dawn opened her eyes and saw Ash's Staraptor trying to save her and Paul, but it can't catch both of them. In desperation, It just grabs the easiest person to get it's talons on, Dawn. Paul feels the pulling away and when he opens his eyes, he sees it too.

"Dawn..." Paul says. "Go, I'll be fine." He unwraps himself from Dawn and she stops but Paul keeps decending. He gets a horrified look on his face. "Oh, what have I done? DAWN, NO!" He screams, but she can't hear him anymore.

"Staraptor, let's hurry back! You have to save Paul!" She said, panicking.

"Kry..." The figure above her hissed, that wasn't Staraptor... Dawn had to think fast...

_"Wait...? What about..."_ She thought. "Togekiss! Spotlight!" She called out hoping it'd work because she couldn't maneuver with a scared Piplup and two bound arms, one of which was clutching her Piplup. Togekiss appeared amazingly. "Go down and save Paul!" She commanded, the pokemon was reluctant, but the look in Dawn's eyes told Togekiss that it was the thing to do, it flew down until it disappeared after Paul. Dawn would just have to go where ever Darkrai wanted her too, she couldn't do a thing to stop it anyways. They landed safely on Iron Island in the very last room.

"Why have you brought me here?" She demanded to know, something this Darkrai, as we know, doesn't like.

"Kry..." It hissed. _"Don't make demands, little girl! I need a voice, and you are the perfect option for my purpose, to give the world nightmares!" _He telepathicly got in Dawn's head, advancing towards her, she backed away, not knowing who'd be strong enough to take down the monster, Darkrai.

She reached for her belt,_ "Buneary, Togekiss, Piplup, Ambipom, and Pachirisu were all she brought and Paul's...! Paul's pokemon were still in the field where he was going to train. _Dawn realized she was on her own and not prepared to defend herself against Darkrai.

"Kiiiiiiisssss!" A roar echoed through the room, Togekiss brought unconcious Paul in the room.

_"Mwwaahaahaa!"_ Filled the room from Darkrai's telepathic voice. Dawn glances between Paul and Darkrai not knowing what to do... She gets an idea.

"Togekiss, use Aura Sphere!" She called out, knowing it was a long shot because she didn't even know if Togekiss had learned that move yet, but much to her suprise it had learned Aura Sphere, but Darkrai's speed was much too great at suppressing Dawn's pokemon from attacking at all with hypnosis. Dawn was now in a corner, with Darkrai advancing upon her. With psychic, she was raised into the air and drawn in, Darkrai began to shift into a thick smog. Paul began to stir in time to glance over at Darkrai dematerializing.

"Dawn!" He only managed a weak whisper.

"Staraptor, use aerial ace!" Commanded a boy's voice, the room shifts in time to see Ash's Staraptor slice through Darkrai, and Ash standing in the doorway with Brock. "I won't let you hurt my friend!" He shouted to the cloud that was rematerializing into Darkrai. Dawn falls to her knees from all her fear, she manages to crawl over to Paul and cuddle with him, he puts an arm around her.

"I haven't broke my promise." He whispered to her, then glances at the reformed Darkrai slaughtering Ash's team. He let's her go as he rises to face Darkrai.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he walks to Darkrai, giving no answer. "No... NO, PAUL! Please!" She screams and Darkrai faces her and dematerializes and charges her for the one chance to possess her. Paul leaps on her, still facing Darkrai, he ends up absorbing Darkrai's body instead, causing him to collapse instantly across Dawn's lap. She collects his limp body and sobs loudly.

"Nooo! Please no, this can't be happening! Paul, wake up!" She shakes him, but he doesn't move.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter... I'm crying just at the wrting of this. A lot of sad songs I had to listen to to write this. Feel free to review as always. Next chapter will be coming soon!<p> 


	8. Is This Nightmare Really Over?

I don't own Pokemon characters or stories! Enjoy Chapter Eight of Pokemon: Dawn's Nightmare!

Previously...

"Staraptor, use aerial ace!" Commanded a boy's voice, the room shifts in time to see Ash's Staraptor slice through Darkrai, and Ash standing in the doorway with Brock. "I won't let you hurt my friend!" He shouted to the cloud that was rematerializing into Darkrai. Dawn falls to her knees from all her fear, she manages to crawl over to Paul and cuddle with him, he puts an arm around her.

"I haven't broke my promise." He whispered to her, then glances at the reformed Darkrai slaughtering Ash's team. He let's her go as he rises to face Darkrai.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he walks to Darkrai, giving no answer. "No... NO, PAUL! Please!" She screams and Darkrai faces her and dematerializes and charges her for the one chance to possess her. Paul leaps on her, still facing Darkrai, he ends up absorbing Darkrai's body instead, causing him to collapse instantly across Dawn's lap. She collects his limp body and sobs loudly.

"Nooo! Please no, this can't be happening! Paul, wake up!" She shakes him, but he doesn't move.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Is This Nightmare Really Over?<p>

"I...I-I..." Dawn can't even finish her sentence with Paul's body across her legs, he was dead and it was all her fault... The thoughts raced through her mind of things she could've done differently. She had caused the love of her life to die. Ash walks up to her and takes her in arms, she needed someone to cry on. Dawn buried her head in his shirt, but his scent only made her emotions worse. She burst into tears, soaking Ash's jacket and shirt. She pushed him away and ran outside, locking herself in the house beside the exit to Iron Island's cave. Ash and Brock run out to catch her, but after many hours, they give up and leave their grief-stricken friend by herself.

"Elleia..." A whisper hovers in the air and Dawn wakes up in her room not knowing why she was crying or how she got home.

"Piplup, let's go train!" She said cheerfully, with a crackling voice because of the hours she'd cried for a reason, Dawn couldn't put her finger on it. The moment she stepped out of her home she felt a familiar chill, but she dissmissed it as nothing.

"Togekiss, spotlight!" She commanded, but not with her usual enthusiasm. She didn't know what had happened to herself, her spark for pokemon was gone. She trained, but it just seemed to lag on. She just kept these feelings to herself, and went on a journey alone. To rediscover her mysterious past, something she didn't even recall.

Back on Iron Island

Paul's body lie on the ground, it seems like he is dead for the longest moment... That is until his eyes jolt open, in a bright red fashion.

"What a fool! It's time for my nightmare to become everyone's reality... especially the girl." A possessed Paul smirked an evil grin and walked back out to the field and collected his pokemon without saying a word to them. He goes to the league for the championship and, gives trainers nightmares about not winning which caused many of them not to sleep well enough to give their battles a hundred and ten percent. This is how he planned to take the championship from Cynthia and be knee deep in many of the region's catastrope's, he will be everyone's hero, and in a flash he'll turn on them. His dream of a world in peril inside of the nightmare world would be recognized.

Paul would snap in and out of conciousness, he began to learn how to control Darkrai. He kept himself from getting into the semi-finals of the Sinnoh league at any and all costs. The league eventually awarded him a gym, he chose Canalave City, it was away from the mainlands, and all people, to set up his gym on Iron Island... Not many people go there anymore. Just pokemon trainers looking for a gym badge, he defeated most of them. He chose to devote his entire mind to supressing Darkrai, that's just what it took to keep him from conrolling Paul. Paul may not have spoken much before, but that was nothing compared to now, he rarely even spoke to his challengers.

Back to Dawn

With Dawn, things weren't much different... Her journeys were a temporary thing. She would travel for about two months was her record, but memories that she couldn't gather kept her from staying longer. What is worse, this year's Grand Festival is being held at the former Canalave City Gym... It gave her chills, she didn't know why. Boys were another problem, they would look at her, she has grow up so beautiful. They would flirt, and it would disgust her. She did a few magazine shoots because she rarely lost a contest. She assumed it was her new-found creativity and competitiveness. Dawn was a driven contest warrior, and no one could stop her. It became increasingly harder to be one of her pokemon, only her original pokemon seemed to live up to her high standards. There were a few pokemon that she'd find to serve her brilliant purpose as a top coordinator.

Three years into the ins and outs of Dawn's journeys, A boy moved in and began to take a deep interest in her rehursals. It took her a while to remember his name... Brayden. He reminded her of Barry, he could get a big head, and was always in a hurry. His biggest passion was pokemon... and Dawn's amazing creativity. He dreamed about being a coordinator as feirce as her one day when he was allowed to have pokemon to train with.

"Just three more years until I can carry my own pokemon! Then I can battle you for real, and not borrow your pokemon." Brayden always told her, and she'd just chuckle.

"We'll see." She'd reply. When she'd leave on her journeys, that he'd notice didn't last long, he'd be the first to greet her.

"Welcome back, Dawn!" Brayden said warmly. Something about his style, when Dawn would watch she became interested in his style. The way he would battle his pokemon pushed something out of her, she just had to get out and go on a journey to discover why Brayden's battle style fasinated her. Until then, she'd just have to keep going down this road and see where it takes her.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed Dawn's Nightmare, to find out what happen's next in the story read Pokemon: Coordinating Rivalries. Your reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
